


Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: The Good Place

by DesertScribe



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Double Drabble, F/M, Valentine's Day, When It Comes To The 3 Sentence Ficathon The Horribly Long Sentences Are A Feature Not A Bug, You can't tell me Michael only ever tried giving Eleanor a dog for a soulmate once.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertScribe/pseuds/DesertScribe
Summary: 1. "Never Said It," Eleanor/Chidi, 200 words, for the prompt: "I couldn't let you be alone on Valentine's Day"
Relationships: Chidi Anagonye/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Three Sentence Ficathon Fills 2020: The Good Place

Eleanor had every intention of telling off whatever ashhole dared to ring the Horrible Clown House's doorbell on tonight of all nights, but her preemptive glower faded into a much softer expression when she threw open to door to see Chidi shyly smiling and offering her a single rose with an apologetic mumble of, "I can't stay long, and I know you said you were planning a quiet night of taking your soulmate for a walk and maybe giving him a flea dip, but I just couldn't let you be alone on Valentine's Day again."

"Aww, thanks, buddy," Eleanor said as she accepted the rose and brought it to her face to inhale its aroma (unattainable love) before continuing with false cheer, "that's super sweet of you, but you really don't need to keep cutting into quality time with _your_ soulmate to do things like this for me, not when Valentine's Day happens so often that it's literally the eighth day of the week, slotted in between Monday and Tuesday." She had never said that fact aloud before, and now that she did, the truth became instantly clear, causing her to blurt out, "Holy fork, this is _the Bad Place!"_


End file.
